Primarily for aesthetic reasons, the prior art describes luminaire-provided footwear, but such prior art footwear is neither intended nor designed for adequately illuminating the directionally forward pathway taken by night-time walkers and joggers. In the prior art, the footwear luminaire systems tend to be cumbersomely located, uncomfortable to the wearer, and/or are difficult to repair or replace once the incandescent lamp or power source therefor wears-out or misfunctions.